


Interlude

by kaorusquee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, bedhead, cute fluff, just pure and simple cuteness between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggests, this takes place after the six month break but before the major plot stuff starts happening. Kaneki comes home, deciding to visit Uta first. He stays the night and sees some things no one else has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of those prompts by my sis. I know she plans to draw art for this story sooner or later.

Interlude

It wasn’t common knowledge that Kaneki and Uta were seeing each other. If you could even call it that. Honestly, they’d only talked, held hands, and kissed a few times before the whole kidnapping and torture thing Kaneki had been through. It would have been strange to tell people they were dating when they really hadn’t _done_ anything. And even more so now, since Kaneki was making enemies. Oh, Uta’d be able to hold his own easily in a fight. But why risk it? Running around advertising that he and the mask maker liked each other just didn’t seem like a very safe idea. 

It had been a long time since he’d been in this area. Six months actually, give or take a week. Kaneki wasn’t up to telling the others he was back quite yet, wasn’t ready to face them. He was afraid of what they’d say. He was even more afraid of the questions he would get. So he’d come to Uta’s place. Uta hadn’t judged, wouldn’t tell anyone he was here. He’d simply looked at the male for a long time before quietly opening his arms and allowing Kaneki to step into the embrace that he had wanted so badly. No words were said for quite some time. 

When Kaneki followed Uta inside, he reluctantly accepted the unidentifiable bit of meat Uta handed him. It was true that he was hungry, and had come to terms with his ghoul half, but that still didn’t mean he had to like it. At least he wasn’t able to identify what part of the human body this bit of meat had come from. He was grateful for that. 

Once fed, showered, and in a pair of Uta sweats and a tank top, he sat on the couch with the ghoul and simply looked at him. He’d missed him these past several months, and could tell Uta felt the same, even if neither of them said anything. He wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but he was quite suddenly in Uta’s arms, his head resting comfortably against the mask maker’s shoulder. 

“I missed you.” 

It was a simple statement, but Kaneki felt a weight lift from him when Uta said that. He’d been a little afraid that the ghoul would be angry with him for being gone for so long. And he’d been a little apprehensive that the changes in his appearance wouldn’t go over well. Hearing that he’d been worrying over nothing made him feel much better. He breathed out a silent sigh of relief. “I missed you too.” He replied quietly. 

Kaneki stroked Uta’s hand absently with his own as they cuddled together. He’d wondered about the other male’s black nails for a while, wondered if it was a mutation of if he had painted them. But now that his own nails had turned dark, and knowing what had caused it, he simply wondered who had been foolish enough to torture the mask maker. Gentle for a ghoul Uta might be, but Kaneki knew he’d been ruthless in the past and even now had no qualms about killing. Comparing their nails, he wondered if there ever would come a time where they’d be able to talk freely about what happened to each other. 

When it got dark and they grew tired, Kaneki couldn’t help blushing a bit when Uta stood and carried him to bed. He’d never stayed at the ghoul’s house before, hadn’t planned on sharing a bed with him, especially not so soon after coming back. But it seemed he wasn’t going to be let out of sight. 

Uta set Kaneki on the bed, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. Then he carefully removed his myriad of piercings before climbing in bed with him, saying that they got caught on the pillows if he didn’t remove them. He situated their bodies so that Kaneki was once again resting in the circle of his arms, head against his shoulder. A small smile graced the male’s mouth as he closed his eyes and fell into sleep’s relaxing embrace. 

Kaneki slept soundly that night, free from any worry that he would be found or captured. He felt safe for once, a feeling that he reveled in. All that mattered right then was the warmth of Uta’s body next to his, and the feel of the ghoul’s breath wafting through his hair. 

Morning brought the sound of bird chatter. Strange; he hadn’t seen any birds nearby, but that didn’t mean anything apparently, because he could hear them through the partially open window. Sitting up, Kaneki rubbed at his eyes. He yawned and stretched, feeling several of his bones pop back into place. 

Beside him, he felt Uta stir and sit up. Turning to look, Kaneki’s mouth dropped open in an expression of pure shock. 

Uta was not yet awake. He was sitting up, but his eyes were still closed. His own tank had slipped off one shoulder, allowing Kaneki to see more of his tattoos. But it was his hair that had caught Kaneki’s attention. That hair, which was normally expressive enough with the way it was cut, currently looked like some sort of punk rooster hairdo. Part of it was flat against Uta’s face, part of it was spiked and sticking out in every direction, and the back was sticking straight up. It was the most ridiculous and adorable bedhead Kaneki had ever seen, adorable enough to give the white-haired ghoul a nosebleed. 

Uta’s nostrils twitched and his head turned in Kaneki’s direction, eyes just barely slitting open. “Kan… neki-kun.” He yawned, rubbing at his own eyes. “I smell blood.” 

Kaneki flushed, covering his nose with his hand as those red eyes slowly blinked open. “Just a nosebleed, U…Uta-san.” He assured the other male. 

“Ah.” Uta smiled. “You’re very cute, even with a nosebleed. Did you know your hair¬ is sticking straight up in the back?” 

It was at this point that Kaneki, overloaded with the adorableness that was Uta, promptly passed out.


End file.
